


sweater weather

by protect_rosie



Series: let's prove them wrong [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, Songfic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Jamie knows he’s in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> so this has been in the works for about two months now and I just now got around to finish it. I’ve been reading way too much sad lately and I figured this was a good way to cheer up. 
> 
> rights to lyrics and title go to The Neighbourhood, on their song _Sweater Weather_
> 
> enjoy!

_All I am is a man_

_ I want the world in my hands _

Jamie can’t bring himself to admit it, but he’s fallen for Tyler, and he’s fallen _hard_.  They spend more time together than not and people are starting to notice. They’ll give them shit before they leave the locker room together, retreating back to Jamie’s apartment. Tyler laughs it off as he slings an arm around Jamie and then they both leave, piling into Jamie’s car, because now a days, Tyler can’t be bothered to drive to the rink himself and instead rides along with Jamie.

He can’t bring himself to admit it, but Tyler’s his whole world. He would do anything for him which is why it doesn’t surprise him when he automatically says yes when Tyler asks that they spend the summer in Dallas rather than in Canada. Jamie knows he’ll probably hate himself for saying yes -- Texas is absolutely brutal in the summer and he can’t imagine why anyone would willingly live here -- later on, but right now, it doesn’t matter. All he wants is to hold his world, Tyler, in his hands, and nothing else.

 

__

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

Jamie hates himself for saying  yes to Tyler’s suggestion of spending the summer in Dallas about two weeks in. The heat’s gone up to over forty five degrees four days in a row, and he can’t take it anymore. There’s sweat trailing down his back and making itself known as it goes through Jamie’s favorite white shirt. Sure, he has tons of those, but the heat is making it really hard to enjoy himself.

It cools down a little bit at night, enough that Jamie and Tyler decide to spend some time on the rooftop, sipping on a couple of beers. Jamie has his left arm up on the armrest of the white plastic chair when he feels Tyler’s weight plop down on him. He looks up at Tyler with an arched eyebrow, expecting some sort of explanation for suddenly jumping on him.   


“I love you,” Tyler says before he’s cupping Jamie’s face and kissing him. “I know the heat’s making you miserable as hell, but thank you so much for wanting to spend the summer with me down here.”

“I love you too,” Jamie says, because that’s what he’s been feeling for months now, and it’s nice to finally be able to say it out loud.

Tyler squeals when Jamie is grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him twice as hard. He moves to straddle Jamie, and then Jamie’s pulling them both up and leading them inside. They don’t break the kiss until Jamie’s laying Tyler on the bed, looking at him as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. To Jamie he was, though, he was that and more. 

Jamie pulls both of their shirts off and tosses them to the side. He, then, removes their pants and boxers. They’re hard already so it doesn’t take much to get them really going. The house fills with noises of pleasure and heavy breathing. They move as if they are one, slow and steady. Once they’re done, Jamie crashes next to him, and whispers an ‘I love you’ before he pulls them up and walks them to the shower.

 

__

_‘Cause it’s too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 

One day off in December, Jamie decides to take Tyler on a surprise date - they’re seeing how the town’s been decorated with bright lights. It’s a supposed to be a surprise, but Tyler totally knows what’s going on by the time Jamie parks his car in the park’s parking lot. It’s almost full, but Jamie finds a spot near the exit, all the way on the other side of the lot.

“Are you sure you don’t need your coat?” Jamie asks as he shuts the engine off.   


“Yeah, I’m sure,” Tyler says excitedly. “Now come on, we have to go before they shut the lights.”

“Alright, as you wish.”

Later that night, the wind’s really picked up, ruffling their hair and making them more cold than before. Tyler’s standing next to Jamie, arms wrapped around himself, running htem up and down in an attempt to make himself warm again. Jamie looks over at him and sighs; not only is he mesmerized by the way the lights reflecting on Tyler’s make him seem like a work of art, but because he is so tempted to say ‘I told you so.’

He doesn’t say that, however. He instead walks behind Tyler, shrugs off his coat, and places it around him, ignoring the look of ‘what the fuck’ on his face. Jamie stands behind Tyler for a few more minutes, his arms wrapped around the younger man, until he can’t take the cold anymore. He suggest they leave and Tyler melts against him, saying “If you want,” almost in a whisper.

Once they’re home, in bed and warm, Tyler curls up to Jamie, placing an arm across Jamie’s chest.

“I love you so much,” he says before he drifts off to sleep.

 

__

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_ Sometimes the silence guides our minds _

They’ve never needed much to be comfortable around each other. All they’ve ever really needed is to know that the other is in a good, happy mood and the rest of it can go to hell.

They’re having dinner one night, some spaghetti with Alfredo sauce and shrimp. There are candles set up on the table and the lights are mostly off, it’s dim, and it’s nice, and it’s romantic.

Jamie looks up and smiles, he can tell Tyler is really happy that it’s just the two of them. He can’t bring himself to stop looking at Tyler when he looks up. He seems confused for a bit before he smiles too, his top lip disappearing and his teeth shining bright with the lights of the candles. 

And that’s when Jamie knows he’s in too deep. And that’s when he knows he never wants to climb out.

So he stands up, and Tyler does too. Jamie cups Tyler’s face and kisses him, slow and sweet and tender, just like the first time. He breaks away first, looking at Tyler and smiling. He drops down on one knee and Tyler’s eyes go wide.

“Oh fuck me,” Jamie sighs, still smiling. “I’m in too deep for you, and I think you could tell all along. I can’t picture me being with anybody else ever again. I only want to be with you. Fuck, I don’t have a ring right now, but I need to know something, okay baby?”

“Okay,” Tyler replies.

“Will you please marry me? I.. I love you so much that even the slightest mention of your name makes me warm all over. I need to know that I’m going to be yours for the rest of my life.”

“Yes.” 

 

 

_The goose bumps start to raise_

_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

_ And then I watch your face _

“I, Jamie, take you, Tyler, to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph,” Jamie says, feeling like he has a lump in his throat, tears stinging at his eyes, as he rolls the ring down Tyler’s finger. “I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.”

“I, Tyler, take you, Jamie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”

Tyler and Jamie don’t hear what the officiant says, until Jordie’s shouting “Just kiss already,” from somewhere in the front rows. Tyler blushes and ducks his head down. Jamie smiles and tips his head up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. He steps forward and grabs Tyler by the waist, feeling his skin crawl in anticipation of feeling Tyler’s lips on his. He grins before ducking down and kissing his husband.

Everyone’s clapping and some people are crying, some people are doing both. Jamie’s not sure of what life has waiting for them, but he’s sure of one thing -- he loves Tyler more than anything in this world.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> vows used in the last part are from [this](http://weddings.about.com/cs/bridesandgrooms/a/vowwording.htm) site.
> 
> kudos/comments are always welcomed.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
